The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with a one-piece shell.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 88213348 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing having a plurality of terminal receiving channels retaining a corresponding number of terminals therein, and a shell covering outer faces of the insulative housing. Each terminal includes a solder tail for soldering to a cable and a mating portion for mating with a complementary connector. The terminals are produced on a common carrier strip and are all identical, so a distance between two adjacent terminals is very small, especially in a high-density connector. Therefore, the solder portions of the terminals are too difficult to attach to a cable. In addition, the fit of the insulative housing within the shell is not very firm because of their dove-tailed design.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.